


I Belong with You (You Belong with Me) [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Art, Fanart, First Meetings, Hulkbuster Armour, M/M, Meet-Cute, Merman Steve Rogers, Partial Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: When Tony set out with the Avengers on that mission he didn't expect to meet a Merman.The merman doesn't want to let him go ... he doesn't think he wants to let go of him either
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65
Collections: 2020 Cap/Iron Man Tiny Reverse Bang - Fanwork Collection





	I Belong with You (You Belong with Me) [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the theme: Beginnings/Endings
> 
> Codename: Armour

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by the song _'Ho Hey" by The Lumineers_

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Impractical and Probably Illegal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831939) by [jellybeanforest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellybeanforest/pseuds/jellybeanforest)
  * [Where the People Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909717) by [HeLovedYou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeLovedYou/pseuds/HeLovedYou)
  * [Gem of the Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913578) by [DepressingGreenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie)




End file.
